The One With The Sonogram At The End
"The One With The Sonogram At The End" is the second episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on September 29, 1994. The episode focuses on Ross Geller finding out that his Gay ex-wife Carol is pregnant with his child and she is going to raise it with her partner Susan. Ross and Monica's parents Jack and Judy Geller go to Monica's for dinner which makes Monica stressed and Rachel decides to give Barry back the engagement ring. Plot Opening Scene/The Sims The episode begins with them sitting around in Central Perk talking about the importance of kissing in a relationship. Chandler explains that kissing is like the opening act of the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes out. Ross adds that its not that men don't like the comedian, that's just not the reason they bought the ticket. Rachel then explains that if men don't bring back the comedian after the show, men will be sitting at home next time, listening to the Pink Floyd album alone. Joey sits a little confused wondering if there still talking about sex. Episode .]] At the Museum of Prehistoric History, Ross is setting up a display of cave people, when he's interrupted by Carol, his Gay ex-wife. Although she has no news on the sexual orientation front, she still has news for Ross - some that will change his life forever. Ross learns that Carol is pregnant. Monica is cleaning the apartment for the arrival of her parents, and is overly obsessed about it. Rachel is looking for the engagement ring to give back to Barry, but has lost it in the lasagna. Monica can't bring herself to mess up the food to get the ring, so the guys volunteer to do it. Monica and Ross' parents arrive; Jack is gentle and caring, while Judy is very critical of almost everything Monica does, including her curry appetizers and spaghetti (which she finds easy). When Ross finally admits his new marital situation to his parents, including Carol's pregnancy, Judy opts to ask Monica if "you she knew about this" instead of freaking out at Ross' place. At Barry's dental clinic, Rachel learns that Barry is now with Mindy, her former maid-of-honor. Rachel tries to play it cool, but actually she's hurt that Barry already forgot her. Meanwhile, Ross meets Susan at the OB/GYN clinic. Things are complicated now, as Susan wants to override his decisions on the baby, such as the name. Ross is about to leave, but seeing the sonogram on the screen, he can't bring himself not to be involved, and stays to watch Closing Scene The guys are watching a tape of the sonogram at Monica's apartment. Chandler, Joey and Phoebe imagine it to be footage of alien spacecraft and vegetables, while Monica wells up. Rachel phones Mindy, congratulates her, and hangs up, but not before wishing her kids have "Barry's hairline and your her old nose!" Cast and Crew Main Cast Robert Pattinson - Russ Ashley Tisdale - Phoebe Peter Andre - Joey Aisha Tylor - Monica RACHEL WEISZ - RACHEL Supporting Cast Anita Barone - Carol Willick Jessica Hecht – Susan Bunch Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Elliot Gould - Jack Geller Mitchell Whitfield - Barry Farber Joan Pringle- Dr Oberman Christopher Miranda - Robbie Merrill Markoe - Marsha James Micheal Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Produced By: Kevin Bright David Crane Jeff Greenstein Marta Kauffman Wendy Knoller Todd Stevens Jeff Strauss Andy Zall Trivia General *This is the first episode where clips of the show were put into the opening sequence. *This is the first episode where we meet Ross and Monica's parents, Jack and Judy Geller. *Anita Barone, who played Carol Willick in this episode, was later replaced by Jane Sibbett, who plays Carol for the rest of the series. * This is the first episode that shows Monica as an obsessive cleaning maniac. It's also the one which shows Ross at work at the Museum. The only friends who have been shown at work before this are Monica (at Iridium) and Rachel (at the coffee-house). * This is the first episode that Monica's childhood weight is mentioned. * Phoebe helps look for the ring in the lasagne, which would involve handling meat, despite her being a vegetarian. Goofs * When Rachel begins to look for her ring under the couch, Monica mentions eating ice cream while holding a spray bottle and towel. The bottle disappears then reappears in her hand before the conversation is concluded. * In the last episode, it said that Barry's last name was Finkle, however, when Barry gets called down by the speaker, it refers to him as Dr. Farber. Memorable Quotes Phoebe: You're all chaotic and twirly! Judy Geller: [about Rachel] Well, at least she had the chance to leave a man at the altar. Monica:'What's that supposed to mean? '''Judy Geller: '''Nothing. It's an expression. '''Monica:'No, it's not. '''Jack Geller: Don't listen to your mother. You're independent and you always have been. Even when you were a kid, and you were chubby and you had no friends, you were just fine! And your'd read alone in your room, and your puzzles... [later] Jack Geller:'''There are people, like Ross, who need to shoot for the stars, with his museum and his papers getting published. Other people are satisfied with staying where they are. I'm telling you, these are the people who never get cancer. They're happy with what they have, they're basically content, like... cows. '''Ross: Hey, these people are pros, they know what they're doing, they take their time, they get the job done Ross: [talking about the baby's surname] Wait a minute, why is she in the title? Susan:'''Because it's my baby, too. '''Ross: That's funny, I don't remember you making any sperm!* Images Image:EP2P4.jpg|Ross looking around Image:fs1e2.png|Ross at work Image:EP2P3.jpg Image:EP2P1.jpg Carrol's Sonongram.jpg Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Ice Age Category:Friends Museum